


Bad Romance /ConnorXGavin/

by Balthazar5150



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Depression, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar5150/pseuds/Balthazar5150
Summary: When hank gets hurt on the job Connor is temporary assigned partners with Gavin on the same case Connor was previously on with Hank.During this they start to go through a lot with each other and learn a lot about each other.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Bad Romance /ConnorXGavin/

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad at writing but i try my best so if you have anything to say about it please be nice (:
> 
> Also currently working on my grammar any tips?
> 
> This is a story i wrote back in 2018 and never continued but im going to continue it on here
> 
> Really nervous and scared writing on here been on wattpad for years. I Don't know if you guys are nice here.....

1 week ago Connor and hank were assigned to a case about a huge illegal red ice operation going on. and just as they were about to crack the case on it. as they were closing in on the supects in a warehouse by the docks there was a shoot out.

Hank got shot in the leg and chest but as Connor stood by hank's side calling in an abalance the suspects got away as for Hank he luckily made it and spent three weeks in the hospital with Connor staying with him.

a couple days later he was signed out of the hospital and Connor was still taking care of him until today. he got called in by the captain saying he was gonna have a new partner to help assist him on the case

Anyway right now before he was about to leave he was talking to hank a little unsure of leaving him.

Connor : lieutenant are you sure you'll be fine on your own"

Hank : I'll be fine son... But Stop treating me like a hurt animal!"

Connor : you have been bed written you have a bruise chest and a minor bruising on your left lug and a fracture leg and your incapable of getting up by yourself without falling off your bed"

Hank : Connor Go!"

Connor : remember to take your medication lieutenant and don't drink while taking your medication it can have side effects"

Hank : Connor!"

Connor : goodbye Hank"

Connor then left to the police station curious as to who his new partner would be.

Later when he got there he walked in and to the captain's office where he saw Detective Reed in anyway as soon as he walked in captain got up and said 

Captain : Connor your new partner will be detective Reed he will be helping you with this case until Anderson returns"

Gavin : Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Captain : No I'm not I hope that it isn't a problem. Because if so. you can turn in your bage right now Reed"

Gavin : .....go on"

Captain : you both are going to the docks to the warehouse to look for anything that can give you a lead on where to find the suspects. Now go"

Gavin and Connor then left the office and made their way out the door to Gavin's car

Gavin : I can't believe I'm being teamed up with a plastic asshole"

Connor : this might be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other?"

Gavin then turned around and said to Connor 

Gavin : Listen stay out of my way in this. you got it plastic prick?"

Connor : got it detective "


End file.
